


Strawberry Lip Gloss

by scrollgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Age Difference, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-06
Updated: 2005-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrollgirl/pseuds/scrollgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not an obvious AU, perhaps, but it's non-canonical (I would hope!) and therefore should satisify the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/au100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/au100/"><b>au100</b></a> rules. The "surrendering to destiny" is shamelessly stolen from <i>Wonderfalls</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strawberry Lip Gloss

**Author's Note:**

> Not an obvious AU, perhaps, but it's non-canonical (I would hope!) and therefore should satisify the [](http://community.livejournal.com/au100/profile)[**au100**](http://community.livejournal.com/au100/) rules. The "surrendering to destiny" is shamelessly stolen from _Wonderfalls_.

She's young enough to be his daughter. It seems to Rupert that he's destined to never get away from girls young enough to be his daughter. They've always been a temptation he forces himself to deny. But when Cassandra smiles at him, just for him, Rupert doesn't think about Buffy, or Willow. Or Dawn. Cassandra's smile is innocent and ignorant of life on the Hellmouth. Untainted. He thinks that perhaps there's something to be said for surrendering to destiny. If it is all predetermined, this virginal sacrifice, then he doesn't have a choice in the matter. It helps him sleep at night, when he pulls her close and drowns in the scent of strawberry lip gloss and young womanhood.

When Rupert pulls her close at night, his breath warm and moist on her bared neck, he reminds Cassandra of Jack and that feeling of safety being around him always gives her. When he's up late, murmured Latin and the whisper-rustle of turning pages following her to dreamland, he blurs into Daniel. But when she wears baby tees and strawberry lip gloss, when she babbles about John Mayer until he's exasperated, and he strips off her panties to lick her open, split her wide open so she's babbling about nothing at all, when he won't look at her afterward with his guilty eyes, won't touch her with his guilty hands -- that's when he reminds her most of Sam.


End file.
